mypowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Forms
' Ultimate Forms' are evolved versions of some of Ben Tennyson's newer aliens. Some of them have completely change their physical appearance, while some only change their color with few improvements. Concept and Creation The "Evolutionary Function" was an additional feature Albedo put into the incomplete Ultimatrix after stealing it from Azmuth. The Evolutionary Function works by placing the DNA of the alien in a certain simulation of the Ultimatrix making it have simulated battles over millenia and technically evolves them. This explains why the evolutions are more combat centered than their baseline forms. If the Universe becomes a less suitable place to live in, these evolutions will predict how these aliens will turn out. This "survival of the fittest" method of evolving the aliens makes the Ultimate Forms more suited for combat than anything else, In a worst-case scenario of millions of years. Making the Ultimatrix the very weapon Azmuth didn't want his creations to be so in a way Albedo has corrupted something Azmuth has been working on. When Azmuth saw the completed Ultimatrix for the first time, one of his complaints about Albedo's work was the Evolutionary Function, which he described as "begging for trouble". Activation To activate this change, Ben presses the Ultimatrix symbol, making it to grow four spikes. Ben is then consumed by green light and is transformed into the form. Also, when a person asked if every alien has an ultimate form, Dwayne McDuffie answered it by saying "Wait and see" which is his way of answering a question that he is either not ready to or doesn't want to answer. Known Ultimate Forms 'Ultimate Form' | width="35%"| 'Name' | width="35%"| 'Appearences' |- valign="top" |http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/1/1c/Blog_ben10ua.jpg |Ultimate Forms | *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien |- valign="top" | | Ultimate Humungousaur | *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' |- valign="top" | |Ultimate Swampfire | *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''The Forge of Creation'' |- valign="top" | |Ultimate Spidermonkey | *''Fame'' *''Reflected Glory'' |- valign="top" | |Ultimate Big Chill | *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Deep'' |- valign="top" | |Ultimate Cannonbolt | *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Perplexahedron'' |- valign="top" | |Ultimate Echo Echo | *''Map of Infinity'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy '' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' |} Trivia http://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ultimate_Forms&action=edit&section=5Edit *Every Ultimate form has either a new or altered ability that the normal form didn't have. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that we should all "wait and see" what a human's ultimate form will be. *It also shows that Albedo is the first person to transform into Ultimate Humungosaur but Albedo may have already tested out this enhanced ability when he created it or figured that it would have easily worked without a formal test drive. *Whether or not other Ultimate forms are shown, it does apppear that the Ultimatrix is able to evolve any alien. It is possible that it could even evolve Ben's human form as it is the default selection of the Ultimatrix. *Of the six ultimate forms so far, the three where most drastically changed were Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Echo Echo, the two barely changed were Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Cannonbolt, and between is Ultimate Humungousaur. *When Kevin absorbed the Ultimatrix aliens, he shows two traits from two Ultimate forms: half of Ultimate Humongousaur's face, and Ultimate Spidermonkey's web spit and ability to split his lower jaw. Category:Ultimatrix Form